My Unbeating Heart, My Immortal Soul
by for the love of Arno
Summary: The Druids taught that the soul was immortal, passing after death from one person to another. Godric should have known this better than anyone else.-Full of True Bloody goodness. Will be M-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, y'all. So new fanfic: True Blood this time! **

**I started watching it a month ago or so and loved it. I've watched all the seasons now, and just love everyone and everything about it! Anyway, this is a Godric/OC/Eric fic,which is subject to change (I admit I cried a little bit much when Godric left :'( ) so I need to give myself some satisfaction, and this idea has been nagging me since then, so here it is. **

**For the earlier times (you'll understand what I mean as you read more) I've tried to stick to what the traditions and languages and clothing etc. was like back then, but I am no History expert or anything, so it's basically google and wikipedia that has helped me haha. If you are confused about things, just PM or leave a review and I'll explain in the next uploaded chapter (incase others have the same question). Most of the things I'll try to stay true to the period, but there are things I will take a certain artistic license with and change/make up myself.**

**On with the story, enjoy!**

* * *

He quietened his laboured breathing, eyes sharp on his target. The wind worked in Godric's favour today, as it blew towards him, thus carrying his scent away from the beast. The leather that bound his feet proved well to soften his steps, and he slowly moved in closer to the animal. The rich spring that graced them this year was a blessing in many ways-from providing fertile and rich ground for their food to the good cover it created for the hunts. Godric used the wetness of the land to his advantage, stepping on the dampened moss of the forest floor to quiet his already light steps even more. He raised the long spear, tipped with poison from the fungus of the forest, and brought back his arm to throw.

But a quiet rustle off to his right spooked the young animal, and it bounded off through the growth. He cursed the wind (though it did not seem that strong to move the heavy and wet leaves of the trees) and sprinted after it. The animal slowed down, and Godric froze in his spot, ceasing all noise and trying to quiet his breathing again. The black nostrils flared noisily, the white of the eyes darting frantically as it searched for its predator. Godric decided to work fast, and he positioned his spear to throw again.

A _whoosh_ made him jerk in surprise, that _whoosh_ landing in the neck of his prey. It squealed in pain and fright and began to spring off again, only managing to get a few bounds before its legs wobbled and it fell, wheezing and whining as the thick, red blood poured down into its fur, matting it together. Godric did not question what happened, and sprinted again, taking his dagger and driving it into its neck. After a moment, the light left the animal's eyes and its body stopped rising and falling with each breath, going completely still. Only then did Godric look at the object that had hindered the beast. He pulled it out, fascinated. It looked like a miniature version of a spear, with the sharp end and wooden body, but with added feathering to the end.

Godric was knocked to the ground by a body, and he immediately grabbed his other dagger, pushing the being off and taking a territorial stance. All he notice was a flash of brown and brilliant red as he hissed in pain when something sliced his right bicep. His attacker launched at him again, pinning him to the ground. Blindly, he grabbed the red and yanked hard, a cry emitting the lips of his enemy. Godric pulled him off of him, taking the dagger to his-_her_ neck?

Godric still held the blade to the thin skin of the person's neck. It was a girl, roughly the same years as he. Her complexion was fairer than what he had seen before, her eyes a light shade of misty sky. Her hair was a startling, vibrant red, a colour he had never seen before. Of his people, they were all dark haired and darker skinned, with equally dark hair. This red was something only the blood that coursed through their veins, or that of their markings would be-not hair.

The girl snarled-literally snarled- at him, and he narrowed his eyes. She was a savage, stealing from their land, 'Who are you?' He demanded, straddling the girl and keeping one arm down with his hand, keeping the other down with his elbow as he lay close to her face, the dagger still at her neck.

She didn't reply and looked slightly confused, 'Who are you? What is your name?' Still nothing.

'What are you doing on my people's land? Why are you stealing our food? My prey?' Something registered within her and she spat in his face. Godric growled but did not wipe away the wetness on his face. He pressed the dagger further into her throat, just slicing the tiniest bit of skin. She strained against his hold, but spoke, 'Your food? I hunted it. _Shuddit._'

Godric furrowed his brow in confusion. The words she spoke were laced with an odd tongue, but he could understand most of them, '_Shuddit?_' He repeated.

'_Shot. It._ With my aro.'

'A..ro?'

'Have you no brain? _Ar. Row.'_

Godric got annoyed and pushed the metal against her again, reminding her who had the control, 'Where are you from?'

'I am of the Gaels.'

The Gaels? They lived far, far from his tribe, across the land and sea, in fact, 'You have travelled far, savage.'

'I am no savage. You are the one with the primitive weapons. You do not even know what an aro is.'

The unfamiliar word was spoken again. It was like their native tongues were similar, but had their own variations, 'What tongue do you speak?'

'Goedelic. The same as you, is that not?' She started to get curious.

'No. Gaulish.'

'I forgot. We travelled over the _oshin.'_

_'_Oshin?'

She grunted in annoyance, 'The water. The sea. The aqua. _Ocean. _I realize we have our differences with our tongues,' she noted, 'Now, if you remove your weapon, I will gladly leave with my prey, and leave you in _siochana.'_

'Siochana?'

She sighed again, rolling her eyes, 'Yes- I will leave you and bring no harm to you.'

'You mean _peace.'_

'I mean _siochana.'_

They stared each other out, until Godric averted his gaze, '_Your_ prey? _I_ killed the beast.'

'I shot it down. If it were not for me and my weapon, you would not have caught it,' She argued back, wriggling under his firm hold and heavy weight, 'Then I would have taken its last breath.'

'If it were not for you, it would not have been scared off by your noisy approach and I would have brought it down with my weapon.'

She glared at him again, 'I have to feed my people. We have travelled many day and many night to reach this land. We have not been here long, so we need the _soostinince_ as the rest was finished over our hard journey.'

Godric ignored the strange word, understanding what she meant anyway, 'This the land of my people. You have admitted yourself that your do not belong here. This is not your food.'

'You hunt around these parts?' She questioned, changing her tactic, 'And you know this land well?'

'_Ov cours. _This is my homeplace.'

'Well,' she spoke with a hint of triumph in her tone, as if she was winning their argument, 'You know these parts well. You know the habits of the animals here. You know where to find them, their characteristics. Me? It is the first animal I have found in days-the children are starving. You call me the savage, yet you would let children-babes die?'

Godric eyed her with contempt, not speaking.

'I am sure you have some storage of food, vegetation at least?'

'We do,' he answered dryly.

'Then let me have this one animal. And I know now not to hunt around this land again. I will head east instead,' she negotiated.

Godric smacked his lips together as he thought. It was reasonable, but could he trust her? She was strange and different, from a completely different isle than he was, and she spoke with weird words. What if she were a demon or goddess of death that was manipulating him with her exotic looks and charms? Something in him denied these claims, and he made her a deal, 'Do you swear in all that you believe you will sit and talk with me, and answer any questions I may have, without running away or causing me _haam?'_

'Haam?'

'Do not pose a threat to me,' He tried to explain.

She seemed to understand and nodded. Godric cautiously removed his dagger from her neck, and lifted his weight off her. He held up his weapon, stance ready to chase after him. She sat up slowly, rubbing at her neck and throwing him a glare as blood stained her fingertips, but did not rise to her feet. She sat and crossed her legs, looking up to him expectantly, 'What do you wish to speak about?'

Godric sat down on the soft ground next to his kill (he did end its life, no matter what she tried to argue) and stayed protectively close to it.

'Your name.'

'Arianrhod.'

Godric struggled to pronounce her name, his lips not quite able to reproduce what she spoke.

She laughed softly, a melodic charm that caused his lips to quirk, and she repeated slowly, 'Ar-ree-an-juhrod.'

Godric tried again and smiled smugly when he got it right.

'My little babe of a sister can say my name, I wouldn't take that as a victory,' She taunted him, 'What is your name?'

'Godric.'

'Godric. I can pronounce your birth name with ease,' She snided.

Godric made a childish face at her, but smiled then.

'I much prefer your smile than your blade,' Arianrhod mentioned, raising her eyes to his again.

Godric smiled again at her, 'I originally thought that you were the female version of Dis Pater.'

'Who?' She looked completely confused.

'He is Death.'

Arianrhod scoffed, 'I thank you for your high opinion of me, a mere mortal woman.'

'I do not believe you to be mere. You are...exotic,' Godric settled with.

'Exotic?' She repeated, 'I do not understand...'

'You are different. A sort of foreign...beauty,' he tried his best to explain to her.

Arianrhod grinned, 'Now you think I am a beauty? I wonder what my husband would think of your words.'

'I do not mean to offend,' Godric spoke. She did look of marrying age, when he looked her over again. Definitely of marrying age.

'That journey your eyes made speak otherwise,' She told him, giving him a knowing gaze.

Godric looked down from her. He truly did not mean to cause any difficulties with her or her husband-he knew she belonged to someone else now, and it was not right of him to speak to her with such words, if they had similar beliefs to his own.

Arianrhod laughed, 'I do not speak the truth. I have no husband yet,' she admitted, glee in her eyes.

Godric humphed at her, 'Where are your people settled?' He questioned, reverting back to his deal.

Arianrhod replied, 'A few miles east of here,' she lied fluidly. He may seem nice now, but she did not trust him. What if he were to ambush her tribe?

'And your home?' she questioned.

'A mile or so to the south and to the west,' Godric answered honestly. He didn't feel like he needed to worry too much about her. Almost like he could trust her-but not quite, 'Your hair is very red.'

Arianrhod furrowed her brows, 'I thank...you?' She was not sure what he meant by his comment.

'I did not mean that as an offence. It is unique-_exotic.'_

'You have never seen a colour like my hair before?'

'I have seen that colour, just not as someone's hair.'

Arianrhod shrugged, 'I have never seen someone whose features are as dark as yours. Nor those markings,' she mentioned, looking to his bare chest and arms.

'Nor have I seen your markings,' Godric told her, glancing at the blue that inked her arms. She smiled at him, which he returned.

'It is to be expected after all. We are of two different people.'

'You are right,' He stated. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds between them were of the forest, full of life, as spring promised. The animal they both hunted still remained next to Godric, dead in contrast to the two as they breathed.

Arianrhod rose to her feet, Godric following suit as he was still cautious of her. He stayed next to the prey they had taken down, protective over the food he would need to provide sustenance for him and his people.

'Can I have the animal?' Arianrhod asked suspiciously nicely.

'..No,' Godric replied slowly, though a little hesistantly. He did need this catch. He had promised food for his family, and if he were to move up in the ranks of his tribe he did not need to seem weak before them.

'Are you serious?' She hissed, losing all her calmness and charm, 'I have travelled day and night, and this is the first-'

'I understand! But this is my beast- it is because of me it lays slain.'

'What if we have it? You take the head and upper half, I shall take the rest.'

Godric eyed her. To be honest, it would be worse to half it. Then they would know something was odd, 'Fine, you can have it,' he found the words leaving his lips without a thought. He watched as her face lit up a little with glee, but it quickly disappeared as he continued to speak, 'If you can win against me.'

Arianrhod glared at him, 'What do you propose?'

'A _raish._'

'Rish...?'

'A must be quicker, swifter than me. To the river yonder-the large one you must have crossed to be able to get to these parts,' He explained to his assailant.

Arianrhod groaned inwardly- of course lying about where she lived would prove a downfall to her. She did spot a river, however, on her journey over. If she traced back to where she was and had tied her horse, she should be able to easily find it again, 'I agree to this. Are there no rules?'

'You may not use any weapons or anything to hinder me-or I, you. That is all,' Godric replied.

'What of the animal? Will another scavenger not steal it from us?'

'It is not the right time for another animal to take this one off us. Nor should there be any people wandering this part of the land. It should be fine to rest there.'

Arianrhod nodded, 'Fine...let us run!' She grinned, taking off in a matter of seconds. It took Godric a second to realize she had already started, and he cursed the Gael as he sprinted after her. He smirked to himself as she disappeared off into the forest from where they had come from, before they both chased down the animal. Where she went right, he went left. The forest was more dense to the left, but it cleared up quicker compared to the right, where from the edge to the river was open ground, covered in the lush grass of spring.

Godric got to the edge of the forest, and the girl was nowhere to be seen. Grinning, he pushed on, his feet pushing into the soft, wet ground. He was sure he was going to win, until a soft, distant thunder alerted him. Glancing over his shoulder, he spotted some animal running in the same direction. As it came closer, his mouth dropped as Arianrhod was atop a horse. She guided the magnificent beast closer to him, a wild and free grin on her face. She urged the horse on, its large hooves cutting up the ground behind it. Godric eventually caught up, panting as he gathered his bearings again.

'You had an advantage. That was not fair,' he told her as his breathing began to return to normal.

Arianrhod stayed on the horse, shrugging, 'You said there were no rules as long as I did not hinder you in anyway. It was completely fair. I believe the animal is mine.'

Godric gave her an odd look. This girl was different to any other female he had met before. She was strong, clearly a warrior and also cunning. She also walked and spoke as if she were a male and with such power. And Godric found himself liking this stranger, 'Fine. It is yours.'

Arianrhod held her hand out to Godric, 'Get on his back with me-he will take us both back to the animal quicker,' she almost sounded like she was ordering him. Godric paused for a moment;his mind told him to be cautious of her, especially since she was of another tribe, but everything else seemed to trust her. He grabbed her wrist, her hand grabbing his, and she pulled up as he jumped. He swung his leg over the back of the horse, unsure of what to do with his hands.

'Hold onto me if you wish not to fall and die,' Arianrhod scoffed. Godric was a little shocked at her outwardness, but gladly put his arms around her waist. Digging her heels into the soft sides of the horse, it took off back across the plain. She slowed it down to a trot as they entered the forest again, until eventually they reached where they had slain the animal. Godric was right-it still lay where they had left it. Godric hopped off the horse first, followed by Arianrhod. She took out a length of cloth that was rolled up and tied down across the horse, wrapping the dead animal up in it. She threw it over the horse's back, tying it down securely. She swung back up onto the horse, gathering up the ropes. She smiled at Godric as she spoke, 'I believe this is slan, savage.'

Godric's lips quirked at the name, 'I believe what you're saying is ''goodbye''? A farewell?'

Arianrhod nodded, 'May I never see you again,' she teased him. That was a big lie, however, whether he realised or not.

Godric chuckled, picking up his dagger he had abandoned earlier, 'May I never see you again,_ ignem ferum.'_

'What does that mean?'

Godric smiled, 'Goodbye, _ignem ferum.'_

Arianrhod narrowed her eyes in question, before giving him a nod and kicking her horse on. Godric watched as the white and fiery red disappeared into the dense green. He smiled to himself, hoping that he would maybe see the foreign girl again. She was intriguing, and quite the enigma to him, even though he barely knew her-not even a quarter of a day. He shoved the dagger back into the band of his bottoms, heading back to his home. He may not have got his prey...but he found he was still happy with the events of the day.

* * *

**Hope this isn't too confusing or anything, but if you have any questions just leave a review or PM me, as I said above! ****I apologize for any mistakes, but I have read over it to fix the main ones I found.**

**Please review to let me know what you think, and I hope you all will enjoy where I go with this story (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you masharys and PrinessFergie for your reviews; I was so happy to see them today :3**

* * *

Arianrhod woke early with heavy eyes, a look to outside told her that it was just before dawn. The sun had still not risen to the light the land, but it was slowly getting there as the royal blue sky melted into a mix of orange and red hues. She pulled on the simple and clean (for once) dress her mother made for her when she had her lessons with the High Priest. It was floor length, made from wool and had a simple, knotted pattern across the waistline. The dress panelled out from the fitted waist, flaring slightly at the ends. She always struggled with the damned laces of her arms, since she had to tie it one handed. Eventually she managed to secure the fastenings, bending her arms to loosen the slit up the arm of the dress so she could work easier.

Arianrhod plaited her hair across the top into a band, leaving the rest down-the plait kept the infernal tendrils from falling around her face as she learned and listened to her teacher. She sought out her charcoal and hide from previous lessons, and packed it into a small satchel. Once she was happy she had gathered everything, she made her way outside, the crisp morning air of spring stinging her sleepy eyes. It was a short trek-a very short trek- to her teacher's home. It had been one and a half full moons since they first arrived, and already she had begun the intense sessions. She had been learning for years with him, since she was a young child, yet still had many years to go. It was an honour, after all, as her mother drilled into her. Don't get her wrong, Arianrhod felt privileged to be the prodigy of the High Priest, but she loved to fight and hunt. Of course, she could still do that, but she would have to do it less. They certainly wouldn't let her lead into battle either-it would be far too risky with what skills and knowledge she learned (and had yet to learn).

Still, Arianrhod did enjoy learning knew things with the darach. He was wise and he was kind and he was many other things that she wished to be, and she loved sharing in his knowledge and wisdom. Some may argue she got the best of both worlds-and it was true, she did. There were just some days where she would love to go out and hunt with the rest of the tribe, rather than sit and learn how to read and write.

Arianrhod finally approached the smaller hut and entered, ready to learn once more.

* * *

'We found him sneaking by the few cattle we have left- dagger poised and ready,' The burly man told one of the priestesses.

Her eyes traced over the young man before her. He was well muscled and had different markings on his body, along with dark hair and features. He was definitely a native to the new land they lived upon. He also looked sufficiently bored as he stood with a scowl on his face.

'Let me go and return with the old darach,' She told the people (who had now gathered once they heard the commotion). She was quick footed on her swift journey to the home of the darach, patiently waiting after a quick and hard rap of the wooden frame, entrance to his home.

He answered with a smile, the young prodigy behind him trying to act as if she were not eavesdropping on their hushed conversation, but failing quite miserably as her eyes darted from her work to the two others.

'Come, Arianrhod. You can help me settle this matter- a young man from a tribe of this land has been spotted circling our area, and a dispute has come of it between our people,' He briefly told her. She nodded and quickly followed.

A crowd had gathered near the centre of the homes of the people, whispered tones going around as one of the best warriors held the young man's neck roughly. Arianrhod followed after the darach to infront of the man. When she lay eyes on the cause of commotion, her mouth dropped and she fired a glare-it was Godric. He met her eyes and he gave her his own glare. The damned boy could not just leave her alone, clearly, for she had told him that she lived in the opposite direction to where she was actually settled. He had sought her out on purpose.

'What is your name?' The darach questioned.

'Godric,' he replied confidently.

'Godric. I assume you are native to these lands?'

'Yes.'

'And what was your intent? I believe you were near our _catal_ and _gotes_-what few we have, anyway.'

'The livestock-animals,' Arianrhod spoke up as she recognized the confused face he made when he did not understand their tongue.

'My intent had nothing to do with the animals,' Godric answered, giving Arianrhod a sly glance. She pursed her lips- the swine better not bring her down with him.

'Oh?' Was the darach's only word, inviting him to explain further.

'I was in search of someone,' he looked back to the darach.

He raised an eyebrow in question, 'Whom may this person be? And what did you want with this person?'

'They stole food from me- a whole deer in fact. I came to have it returned to me.'

The _bastard!_ Arianrhod was starting to become angrier with him. She knew he did not _need_ that deer. She won it fair and square!

'So you say you had no intention of taking an animal then?' The darach caught out (what he thought) was a small lie in his story.

'Well yes and no. I was simply inspecting what animal I would like to have in place of the food taken from me.'

The darach nodded, 'Well, do you know the name of the person you accuse? Or could you point them out?'

'Easily,' he said with a smirk, 'she stands next to you.'

The people spoke again- the prodigy lead someone of a rival tribe to them? It was a foolish move to make, especially with the Romans trying to kill their kind. Hence why they had to abandon their isle and seek knew land. Who knew if his people were with the Romans?

Her teacher looked to his left, where Arianrhod stood, 'Arianrhod?'

'He lies, the swine,' She huffed, casting her gaze down as she received a chastising frown from her teacher, 'We both hunted the same animal-_ I_ shot it down, then he finished it off. _After_ I brought it down for him to kill. Then he made a wager with me...and I won. He told me he would not see me again and let me leave-_willingly_- with the animal,' she defended her case with the truth.

'You foolishly told him where we lived?'

'No! I lied. The b- _young man_ has obviously searched for me again. I did well to cover my tracks-I am very familiar with the ways of hunters.'

The darach remained quiet for a while, as did everyone else. It would not have been as bad if it were not for the attacks on them from the Romans. They could not trust the foreign people.

'Everyone may return to their homes and work- bring the boy to my hut. Myself , Arianrhod and he shall have a talk. He seems to pose no threat at the moment,' her teacher spoke decidedly, dismissing everyone with a wave of a hand. Arianrhod stalked back as Godric was lead by the darach. She refused to look or speak to him unless it was absolutely necessary. She would be getting a whirlwind of harsh words from her mother tonight, and probably others, thanks to Godric.

Arianrhod plunked down on the log in the home of her teacher, looking anywhere _but_ him (which was hard as he chose to sit right next to her).

'I don't believe you mean any harm to our people,' the darach began, speaking knowingly, sitting opposite the two young people.

'I don't,' Godric confirmed.

'What is your true purpose then?'

'_Oneshtly, _I wished to see Arianrhod again. She intrigued me at our first encounter, and I wanted to learn more about your tribe. It would help prevent future conflicts with my own if we learned from each other-I, _ov cours,_ would teach you some things about mine.'

Arianrhod grunted and rolled her eyes at Godric's words. She decided he was annoying and determined, and that she didn't like him-but how her heart and soul argued against that decision. She knew she actually...didn't mind being in his company, but she suppressed it.

Her teacher gave her a warning look, and she sighed quietly in annoyance, 'I agree to what you say, Godric. I believe they are wise words you speak.'

Godric nodded, glancing sideways to Arianrhod with a small tug of the lips, 'Do you propose anything?' He questioned the darach.

He paused for a moment as he thought, a warm smile gracing his lined face, from having spent years on this earth, 'Yes. Arianrhod is my most promising student-I think you would learnt he best from her, and she the best from you, if you are so willing?'

Arianrhod gasped and stood up to argue, but the darach raised his hand and she snapped her mouth shut, folding her arms as she sat back down.

'I would be willing.'

'Good. Arrange between yourselves how you want to learn, and I shall have Arianrhod tell me some of the things you have told her. Arianrhod, I dismiss you from all other lessons today to go with Godric. I have one condition-stay within the vicinity of this land and if you wish to go into the woods or elsewhere, inform me or the other priests and priestesses,' With that, he urged the two young people out.

Arianrhod muttered a flurry of curses. Of course he had learned over the years how to deal with things swiftly, and before any more arguments could arise. Damn darach.

'Hello, _ignem ferum.'_

Arianrhod looked to Godric with an annoyed expression etched on her face, 'You could not leave me be?'

'You lied to me,' He told her as they walked to the edge of the settlement.

'Obviously. How was I to know your true intents? I could not risk that you would bring harm to my home. But you just had to go and seek me out,' She sighed, taking a seat against the posts that herded the animals together, Godric following suit, 'I'm surprised it took you so long though- one full moon,' she took a dig at him, 'I got the impression you were a good hunter and tracker. Clearly not.'

Godric elbowed her, 'So are you. I admit, you were...challenging to find. But I did find you.'

'So much for ''may I never see you again''.'

'I could not leave be such an exotic and intriguing woman. I already see the vast differences between our two people,' Godric made an observation, looking back over to the main area of her home.

'I am annoyed at you. Stop making those kind of comments,' she told him. She did have a habit of forgiving too easy. She did get angry very easily, however, so she supposed it cancelled that out.

Godric smirked, 'What shall you teach me first?'

Arianrhod snorted, 'How about nothing?'

'How about your outfit? I recall you were wearing a hunter's clothing before- you know, leather bodice, trousers...Not a dress. Though it is a very lovely dress,' he teased her.

'I could still bring you down in a fight,' She warned him, and she noticed the quirk of his lips.

'Somehow, I find myself believing that. Who was that man, and really-what of that clothing you wear?'

'He is my teacher. A darach. It is an honour to be a darach. Kings, queens came to us back on our home isle, seeking our wisdom, knowledge and skill. We are doctors, we are teachers, we are writers. The royals even paid for their children to come learn with my people. And I am training to become one. It isn't very appropriate for a prodigy to turn up in warrior-wear, now is it?' She finished rhetorically.

'That is very interesting. I find I like your kind already,' Godric told her truthfully.

'Well, I don't like you. You're not a very good representative.'

Godric smirked, 'I know you do not speak of the truth. You have to admit- we have some kind of connection, or whatever you may call it in your tongue.'

Arianrhod gave him a look, 'Whatever you say; you are annoying.'

'You like it.'

'Yes, I obviously do,' She scoffed sarcastically.

'We do need to learn from each other. I am sure you wish not to anger your teacher?' Godric spoke, raising his eyebrows at her in question.

Arianrhod sighed-he was right. She had to listen to the darach, if she wished to join his rank amongst their tribe.

And, with those words, unbeknownst to either of them, the spark to start the simmering fire in each of their souls ignited the flames.

* * *

Another four full moons had passed since that fateful day Arianrhod was thrown into learning with Godric. The young man had quirks and vices- for example, how that smug of his could make Arianrhod forget what she was saying. Another was the way he gave her these looks that made the words fall out of her mouth in a muddle. But she found a part of her enjoying those things. He could make her smile and laugh. He could make her grunt in frustration. Yet, in the end, she didn't mind it. It was what made him _him._She was also sure she had her own vices that bothered Godric, though he never let on what those things were.

Over the days and nights they spent together, it practically forced them to become close. They learned a lot from each other, from their social order to their gods and goddesses to the differences in their languages. They both found the other completely mysterious and exciting, learning each other's culture. From what they had been doing, the leaders of each tribe had met and they had made peace with each other, which was a good thing. They were allowed on each other's land to hunt as long as they did not poach the parts so much so that they left a shortage. They also traded things from animals to clothing to weapons, both gaining new things to use in their lives. All in all, the darach had made a brilliant decision-not that anyone was surprised, for it was his job after all and he often made the wisest of decisions.

Arianrhod and Godric were slowly nearing the end of how much they could teach other, so they began to talk about themselves, about their day etc. Arianrhod found out that Godric was but one year senior than her- having lived for seventeen years, herself for only sixteen. His birth date was in the winter, hers at the beginning of the first harvest of spring. Godric learned that Arianrhod loved to draw-she was quite excellent too, having practiced using him to model.

'What does this mean?' Arianrhod asked one day as she was drawing him, and traced the curved line across the top of his chest, with spear-like shapes coming out of it.

'It is for protection.'

'And this?' She touched his left arm, where multiple jagged lines wrapped around it.

'It is to represent water- we live next to the coast and water sustains all life. Without it, we would all die,' Godric replied, 'And before you ask, on my back is a sea serpent. It is death and rebirth,' he told her.

'That is similar to this,' Arianrhod spoke, pulling her long hair away from the nape of her neck. A three legged design in blue ink covered the skin, 'It is a triskelion. It actually mean many things-like yours, life, death, rebirth. The otherworld, mortal world, celestial world. Father, mother, child. It depends on your interpretation.'

'What is yours?'

Arianrhod thought for a moment before answering, 'Power, intellect and love.'

Godric nodded. He reached out and touched the other designs that inked her body, touching one that centred at her elbow and spanned out. It was a cross, with a knot design (which seemed to be a theme for their markings) and on each point was another square shaped knot pattern, 'This is...?'

'It shows how we are all linked-interconnected with each other. To other people in our lives, to our ancestors. It shows us how we must be aware of ourselves and of others,' Arianrhod tried to explain. Godric let his fingers slide over skin down to her wrist. A band of ink wrapped the full way around. It was design with some animal linking the whole way around-similar to a cow...? Godric raised his eyes to hers, hinting for her to explain.

'It is a bull. It symbolises fertility in women...' Godric smirked and raised an eyebrow, which Arianrhod ignored and continued, '...and the traits of the wearer. It often represents the stubborn and determined nature of the person.'

'You are definitely stubborn already,' He grinned, a teasing glint in his eyes. Arianrhod smacked his hand in jest, but smiled with him nonetheless.

'What about this? It is a butterfly, I assume?' He traced the knotted (what a surprise!) design in the shape of a butterfly that spanned from the centre of her chest out to her collarbones.

Arianrhod let her eyes flutter closed at his touch, but quickly opened them again when she realised she needed to answer him, 'You're right. It is more popular with the womenfolk. It symbolizes transformation and rebirth-often us women relate it to bringing children into the world. I like the idea of...recycling life, physically and spiritually. We are always a part of this realm, whether we appear to be or not. This,' she removed the leather bindings of her armour, lifting up the shirt underneath to reveal the smooth skin of her stomach. Down the side of her torso was some animal he did not recognize,' is a griffin. It's protection and...duality. There is both good and bad in everything, and it protects the bad to protect the good. It protects life and offers protection to those in and from the afterlife.'

Godric, saying nothing, finally lifted his hand to her left shoulder, moving down to the top of her arm where a spiral shape decorated her fairer skin.

'It is a spiral, obviously. It means we are every growing; physical, in our knowledge...in this expansion, our energies expand too. We are more than just bodies or to the earth; we are not confined to something so...physical.'

'That's an interesting concept,' Godric spoke, spooking Arianrhod a little as he had remained so quiet for a while.

'It is-it's...amazing,' She smiled as she explained, 'It gives us no reason to fear death. A part of us will still remain in the mortal world, in the spiritual world, with our families, friends, lovers. We are nothing yet everything. Death does not hinder us- when we die, we are simply reborn as another person. Our souls are immortal, and if we part, we always have that chance in meeting in the next life or the life after that.'

'I heard stories of how you are such fearless fighters- as you do not fear death. I see that those stories are true,' Godric said with a quiet laugh, dropping his hand from her arm, 'I like that idea-the soul part,' he looked back up to her eyes, smiling earnestly, 'when we die...we could meet again?'

Arianrhod smiled, with a hint of sadness in her expression at the thought of being separate from one another, 'Yes. It's beautiful, isn't it?' she spoke with a thoughtful gaze, tucking her shirt back into her bottoms, and picked up her leather bodice again. She shrugged it on, turning to the side, asking (without speaking) for Godric to lace it back up for her as it was awkward for her to do it herself.

'Not as beautiful as you,' he said it so quietly that Arianrhod nearly didn't catch what he said. He looked up to her as he tied the laces together.

Arianrhod looked at him, with wide eyes and lips parted in...surprise. She did not know what to reply to that, so she brushed it off, and quickly turned away from him. As they talked it had gotten darker, the sun almost set. Arianrhod gathered the animal hide and charcoal she had used to draw him, and cleared her throat as she spoke, 'We should be returning to our homes...unless you wish to reside in one of the free huts, if you do not want to travel back in the darkness?' She eventually turned to face him

Godric sighed, walking beside her as they left the edge of the forest, 'If it is no trouble, I would rather not travel without the sun to guide me.'

Arianrhod nodded, 'It is not any trouble. You are welcomed amongst my people. My mother and father even like you, and they are people that really don't like outsiders,' she told him honestly.

'I have that charm about me, you see,' He joked, nudging her with his elbow playfully.

'I believe that. How else do you get me to put up with you?' she teased him back.

They walked for another short while, not having travelled too far from the centre of the settlement. The small village was lit up with the burning torches as few people still worked, though most had retired to their homes. Arianrhod lead Godric to one of the homes (they built a few extra to keep any of the severely wounded in, though it was empty at the moment), entering the place with him.

'Will this be alright for you?' Arianrhod asked him.

Godric nodded, 'It is perfect. I guess we will have to see each other again?'

Arianrhod laughed a little, 'I suppose we must,' she sighed dramatically. She made her way to the door, turning to face him before she left,' Rest well. I shall see you in the morning,' she told him. Godric pulled her into him for a hug. She was a bit surprised-they had hugged each other before, just not often, so when he did it was surprising-a nice surprise, though.

'When you hug me you want something. What is it?' She tested the waters, wondering why he chose to embrace her now.

'Nothing...I was just thinking about the meanings behind your markings,' He replied truthfully. He let go of her, but only for a moment before his hands came up to clasp her face, 'I really hope what you spoke of, of death, of the soul, rebirth...I really hope that that is true for us. You know how the Romans have been invading, and _succeeding_. If we ever lose each other, be it by death or distance, I hope our souls will find each other in the next life,' his voice grew quiet as he finished.

'Oh, Godric,' Arianrhod breathed with a sad smile, her hand covering his as he held her face. He pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes for a second. He wanted to enjoy this closeness he had with her for a brief moment.

A sudden courage surged within in her, and Arianrhod closed her eyes. She tilted her head up until she touched his lips with hers. She had no idea what she was doing, but her body did, and she let it guide her. Godric did not respond for a split second, registering what happened. But when he did, he dropped his hands to her waist, pulling her in close to him. Arianrhod rested her hands flat against his hard chest. Their kiss was awkward at first, as they were both surprised by it, but soon the familiarized their bodies with one another. The kiss was slow and gentle and over all too soon for Arianrhod's liking.

Godric pulled away, his hands slipping into hers, 'That was a nice surprise,' he spoke softly.

'I don't know what happened. I am sor-'

'Arianrhod! I said ''that was a nice surprise''. Don't apologize,' he tugged her hand playfully, but then let her hands go, 'I will see you tomorrow.'

'I will see you tomorrow,' She repeated, smiling at him, thankful she was not rejected by him, 'Goodnight, savage.'

'Goodnight, _ignem ferum.'_

'You still never told me what that means.'

'You'll work it out,' Godric still did not give her an answer.

Arianrhod rolled her eyes, leaving the hut. She glanced over her shoulder to the closed entrance, trekking back to her home with a smile lighting up her face. Tomorrow she knew she would be awkward about what happened, but now? Now, she wanted to enjoy the moment they just shared, and hoped that it wasn't a one time occurrence.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes, and review/PM if you have any questions or what you think of this chapter (: **


End file.
